Fortune Cookies
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Midorima aime les fortune cookies. Surtout leurs prédictions. Et puis un jour...


**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Fortune cookies

Pairing : Midorima x Takao

PDV : Externe

Résumé : Midorima aime les fortune cookies. Surtout leurs prédictions. Et puis un jour...

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket, ses personnages et son univers, tout est à maître Tadatoshi Fujimùaki. Je me contente de tout piquer pour arranger les choses à ma sauce ^^

**Note : Je bosse dessus depuis des mois et je viens seulement de le finir alors rien que cet exploit me rend fière - -" J'ai eu l'idée quand j'ai mangé des Fortune Cookies... Faut dire qu'il y a un tas de truc possibles avec la superstition de Midorima.**

* * *

><p>"L'amour se trouve en face de vous, sachez ouvrir les yeux."<p>

Un instant, il contempla le ticket qu'il venait de retirer du biscuit. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lever la tête.

_ Shin-chan ?! Il dit quoi le tien ?

Le shooter de Shutoku sursauta... Takao... en face de lui se trouvait Takao. A nouveau, il jeta un coup d'oeil au papier, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien lu. Non, il ne s'était définitivement pas trompé. Reprenant contenance, il replaça ses lunettes et secoua la tête.

_ Rien. Ils ont dû me donner le mauvais gâteau.

Midorima s'empressa de froisser le message avant de le lancer avec aisance dans une poubelle avoisinante. Surpris par le rire qui résonna, il regarda son coéquipier, l'interrogeant du regard.

_ C'est bien la première fois que tu ne crois pas ce genre de message... La dernière fois qu'on a mangé des Fortune Cookies, la prédiction annonçait que tu devais croire en ta chance et tu as rempli une trentaine de grilles de loto. se justifia le joueur de basket en contenant un nouveau fou rire.

_ Je te rappelle que j'ai gagné 2500 yens (environ 18 euros). répliqua l'autre sèchement, oubliant que la somme gagnée avait à peine couvert le prix des billets achetés.

_ Hum, hum... chantonna le brun avant de reprendre :

_ Alors, c'était quoi cette fois ? Quelque chose d'embarrassant ?!

Takao eut beau insister, son ami ne vendit pas la mèche et après plus d'un quart d'heure à implorer, à supplier, à menacer, il ne savait toujours pas ce que contenait le message. Il finit par feindre l'abandon, déterminé à découvrir ce que lui cachait Midorima, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Ce dernier restait silencieux, entendant à peine les geignements de son équipier qui couinait à ses côtés. Les fortunes cookies avaient toujours raison. C'était certainement lui qui avait mal interprété le message.

Message qui cependant ne quitta pas son esprit la journée qui suivit. Ni la semaine suivante. Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard...

_ Aïe ! Shin-chan, c'est le huitième ballon que tu envoie sur ma tête ! Au même endroit à chaque fois !

_ Humpf.

Un peu plus loin, les deuxième et troisième années, lassés de s'énerver sur le shooter miracle, commençaient à s'inquiéter. Qu'allaient-ils devenir face à leurs adversaires sans leur meilleur joueur ?

_ Vous croyez que Takao l'a remarqué ? murmura Otsubo.

_ Avec son oeil du faucon, sans doute... répliqua son camarade sur le même ton.

_ Ca ne marche pas comme ça, je crois...

Ils se détournèrent vers leurs deux kohai qui continuaient de s'agiter :

_ Aïe ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! Je m'excuse ! Je te demande sincèrement pardon ! Mais arrête, tu vas finir par donner une forme bizarre à ma tête ! Imagine qu'on déterre mon cadavre dans des centaines d'années ! Les chercheurs penseront que tous les êtres humains avant le haut du crâne enfoncé !

_ Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi !

Midorima soupira. Rien n'allait en ce moment. D'abord, les fortune cookies, puis Oh-Asa qui prédisait les déboires en amour pour les cancers. Ce matin il n'avait pas pu trouver son item de chance du jour (une statue de d'oiseau prenant son envol), à midi son verre s'été fendillé, son lacet s'était cassé peu avant l'entraînement... Tout semblait s'acharner. Quand, en sortant des vestiaires, il fit sa partie habituelle de shi-fu-mi avec Takao pour décider de qui pédalerait le pousse-pousse, il essuya sa première défaite, cuisante. Evidemment, pensa-t-il.

Cette nuit là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la prédiction étrange des fortunes cookies. Quand son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, en retard, il constata avec surprise qu'il avait fini par s'endormir (tout habillé) et qu'il était encore plus fatigué que la vielle.

* * *

><p>_Je peux savoir quelle est cette chose que tu portes sur ta tête ?<p>

_ C'est un casque ! Je l'ai emprunté au club de football américain ! répliqua Takao d'un ton outré devant le fou rire à peine contenu de ses sempai.

Le jeune homme oublia rapidement les moqueries de son équipe... quand au bout d'un quart d'heure son accessoire (certes ridicule avec sa couleur orange fluo) prouva son utilité.

L'entraînement terminé, Midorima se décida à occuper le gymnase quelques heures de plus... Et put se rassurer quand à ses talents de shooter. Il ne manqua pas un seul panier. Qu'il soit à la limite de la raquette, sur la ligne médiane ou même au fin fond du terrain, chaque lancer finissait par glisser dans le panier avec ce son caractéristique qu'il appréciait tant. Ramassant les ballons éparpillés un peu partout, il jura, persuadé que personne ne l'entendrait parler tout seul :

_ Pourquoi je n'y arrives pas à l'entraînement !?

_ Parce que tu ne quittes pas Takao du regard, baka ! lui répondit une voix.

Une voix ?

_O-Otsubo-sempai ?

Le joueur de la génération miracle se reprit, cachant son embarras en remontant ses lunettes dont une branche était fixée avec du scotch (leur rencontre avec les roue du pousse-pousse ayant contribué à les briser).

_ Je ne regarde pas...

_ Bien sûr que si, triple buse ! Tu ne le lâches pas des yeux, qu'il ait le ballon ou pas. Même hors de l'entraînement tu le fixes en permanence ! Alors bien sûr, quand tu tire, tes ballons vont vers lui et quand il n'est plus là, ils vont là où tu vises ! Écoutes, Midorima, réglez vos problème... Avant ce week-end ! Je te rappelles que les qualifications pour la Winter Cup arrivent à grand pas et que sans toi, on ne pourra pas contrer ce monstre de Kagami !

Ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre, Shintarou attrapa la première balle qui lui tomba sous la main et la lança avec application... droit dans le filet.

* * *

><p>_ Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment tu as eu mon adresse, Takao ?<p>

_ J'ai fouillé dans les dossiers de l'école. Si on doit arranger les choses, autant le faire maintenant. En plus, j'ai du temps devant moi et tu habites plus près du complexe sportif que moi.

Avisant le sac de couchage qui trônait sur le haut du sac à dos que le brun avait amené avec lui, Midorima eut tôt fait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il allait refermer la porte quand son coéquipier, anticipant son geste, se glissa sous son bras avec un ricanement. Avec nonchalance, il retira ses chaussures, jeta ses affaires au pied du porte manteau et se rendit dans le salon pour s'affaler sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

_ J'imagine que tu ne me ficheras pas la paix avant que je t'ai donné des explications...

L'autre approuva avec un grand sourire. Comme l'ace de son équipe se levait pour préparer du thé, Takao lança :

_ Tu vis seul ?

_ Non. Mes parents et ma soeur sont partis voir mes grands-parents. J'ai dû rester pour les qualifications de ce week-end.

_ Oh... Alors on est seuls, on a tout notre temps pour que tu m'expliques.

Avec un soupir résigné, Midorima déposa un plateau orné d'une théière et de deux tasses sur la petite table placée au centre de la pièce.

_ C'est les fortune cookies.

_ Hein ? s'étrangla le brun.

Après avoir manqué de s'étouffer avec la boisson qu'il avait prudemment reposée à sa place, il reporta son attention sur le vert.

_ Les...Fortune cookies ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je te parle des prédictions, Takao !

_ Oh...Celles dont tu n'as pas voulu me parler. Et alors ? Elle te prédisait l'échec professionnel ?

_ Non.

Repoussant la bouffée de gêne qui l'assaillait, Midorima se lança :

_ Le message m'annonçait que l'amour se trouvait en face de moi.

Constatant avec exaspération que son coéquipier était toujours autant si ce n'est plus perdu qu'avant, il se leva, parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées et déposa ses lèvres sur celles douces et pleines de Takao.

Avec étonnement, il se surprit à apprécier l'échange. Il allait en demander plus quand il se souvint de la personne qui déclenchait ces petites étincelles dans son estomac. Merde...

Le shooter recula d'un pas, replaça ses verres et les yeux ancrés dans ceux azur il déclara sans ciller :

_ Maintenant que les choses sont claires, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Il fallut une minute au brun pour se reprendre :

_ Comment ça, claire ? Le gars sur qui j'ai des vues depuis le premier semestre m'embrasse sans donner d'explication et je devrais rentrer chez moi sans poser de questions ? s'emporta-t-il, blessé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oups...

_ Répètes ça !

_ Non, oublie !

_ Chacun son tour de s'expliquer !

_ S'il te plait, Shin-chan ! Ne m'obliges pas à... Tu as peut-être raison, je devrais rentrer. souffla Takao, luttant pour que les larmes mouillées qui avaient fait leur apparition en quelques secondes ne coulent pas avant qu'il ait pris la fuite.

Ce visage désespéré, les sanglots qui étranglait cette voix, ces yeux implorants, ces lèvres encore humides... Tch.

_ Je le savais !

Takao sursauta tandis que Midorima, qui s'était penché à nouveau, chuchotait contre sa peau :

_ Les fortunes cookies ont toujours raison après tout.

Avant que l'autre ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il l'avait déjà entraîné vers un baiser passionné. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça, franchement ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiments pour son coéquipier ? Oubliant la Winter Cup, ses paniers ratés, les gâteaux prémonitoires et le casque de Takao, il se laissa faire quand il l'attira vers lui.

_~ Le lendemain matin - 7h30 ~_

Quand Takao se réveilla, il soupira, anéanti. Encore. Encore une fois il avait rêvé que Shin-chan était amoureux de lui. Qu'il l'embrassait comme si le monde devait s'arrêter de tourner. Parce que malgré le réalisme de ses souvenirs, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Déçu, il s'étira et son poing se heurta à un mur doux, chaud et...vivant ? Soudainement plus conscient, il se releva d'un bond et contempla le corps torse nu de son fantasme vivant, assis le dos contre le mur, qui le regardait calmement.

_ Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

_ Alors... C'était pas un rêve ? T'es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

Midorima se contenta de détourner le regard sans répondre, esquissant un geste pour remonter les lunettes qu'il ne portait pas. Encore incertain, le brun se laissa retomber sur les jambes de son...d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ?

_ Est-ce qu'on...

_ Non, on n'a rien fait... On a juste dormi. s'empressa de préciser le shooter d'un ton qui se voulait sans doute impassible, trahi par le tremblement anxieux.

Réprimant un ricanement lubrique, Takao reprit :

_ Ca je le sais, ce que je voulais demander c'est...Est-ce qu'on est...

_ Gays ? Je ne pense pas être obligé de me mettre dans une case.

_ Moi je le suis... Mais c'est toujours pas ma question. Est-ce qu'on est...

_ Bizarres ? Sans doute.

_ Mais tu vas me laisser finir ?! Je voulais savoir si on sortait ensemble ! s'écria le plus petit.

Devant le silence qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il déglutit, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir dit une bêtise.

_ Je crois que oui... finit par admettre Midorima dont la déclaration semblait lui coûter.

Rassuré, son petit-ami se détendit. Une autre question lui traversa l'esprit, priant pour pouvoir finir sa phrase du premier coup, il commença :

_ Tu crois qu'on peu gagner contre Kirisaki Dai Ichi ?

Pour seule réponse, le vert tendit le bras vers le poste radio qui diffusait la seconde édition de l'horoscope.

_ Les Gémeaux, préparez vous à une rude journée, vos efforts seront cependant récompensés, méfiez vous des Vierges, en revanche votre compatibilité avec les Verseau est importante. Votre item de chance du jour sera le singe japonais. Les Cancers à présent, après un passage à vide, Jupiter revient dans votre ciel, ce sera une journée faste, votre chance sera particulière face aux Capricornes et votre affinité avec les Scorpions sera décuplée. Votre item de chance du jour est le faucon. Passons aux Sagittaires...

_ Et alors ?

_ J'ai déjà mon item du jour ! déclara très sérieusement Midorima en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches de Takao.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mot D'auteure :<strong> Mon dieu, j'ai cru que je le finirais jamais celui là ! J'espère qu'il est à votre goût !

Je me suis amusée avec les signes du zodiaque, qui trouve le délire et les sous entendus ?

Merci à Chika-no-Sekai, ton OS m'a redonné l'inspi.

Une pitite review ?


End file.
